Shadow Sorceror
by lightning king
Summary: Half-drow/half-dragon. Born to be a pawn in a war thousands of years old. Raised to bring Vandree to power. Xexeel will grow beyond a pawn, beyond a tool for power. Watch as he raises himself from the ground up. No magic is too dangerous for him to try.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Forgotten Realms**

_Italics means personal thoughts_

**Chapter 1: A babe is born**

"Matron Mother, a guest is here to see you." Fiirnel'ther Vandree looked up in surprise and annoyance as her youngest daughter ushered in someone she had not authorized to be in her presence. Her daughter should no not to allow anyone in. The Matron Mother should her head at the foolishness of the situation.

"Why have you brought someone before me, Scylenia! I did not give permission for you to bring anyone before me!" Fiirnel'ther demanded. Her eyes widened further on seeing just what her daughter had brought in. "You bring a male before me without permission! You will pay for this, Daughter Mine!" Fiirnel'ther promised her daughter. She started reaching for her whip to carry out the punishment when the visitor finally spoke up.

"Forgive me, Mistress." Nimor Imphraezi calmly said as he walked into the throne room of the Matron Mother of House Vandree. "You should not fault your daughter for something that she had no fault in."

"What do you speak of, Male!" Fiirnel'ther asked as she narrowed her eyes on the insolent drow male in front of her. Did the fool not even have the brains to kneel in her presence! She would whip him herself!

"Magic, Mistress." Nimor said as if the answer was obvious.

"And why shouldn't I destroy you where you stand? You walk into my House, my chambers as if you own them! I will destroy you!" Fiirnel'ther raged as she drew out her four-headed snake whip.

"I would not advise that course of action, Mistress. You see, I come bearing an offer. An offer that I think you will find most... satisfactory." Fiirnel'ther's eyes widened at the temerity of the drow before her. He would walk into _her_ throne room after bespelling her daughter and offer gifts!

"You walk on very dangerous grounds, Male. Speak before I have your tongue cut out and shoved down your throat!" At this, Nimor almost had to laugh. These Matron Mothers and their hilarious torture scenes. The weaker the Matron Mother was, the more hilarious their scenarios were.

"House Vandree has long been the 17th House in Menzoberranzan. You as well as your mother both occupied that spot. Yet, your enemies include the 2nd House of Menzoberranzan. Interesting is it not?" Nimor asked sarcastically.

Fiirnel'ther growled. She seriously pondered if she should not just burn the male in front of her to death right here and now. To think that he was mocking her! Mocking her!

"What if I informed you that I have a way to increase your House's standing? Increase your House's power? Would you be interested?" Fiirnel'ther's eyes narrowed further. _Does this fool think that I will so easily jump anytime someone says power? Is he that stupid? The more I look on this, the more I believe that another House might be about to make a move against Vandree!_

"Speak!" She called out.

"A child. Yours. I guarantee you that its power will be without limits. The only thing you need to do is raise it." Nimor said with a cocky grin. He couldn't wait to see the reaction now.

"Are you out of fucking mind! _You_ want to bed _me_! All of this was a ploy to become House Vandree's patron? You would have better luck with the rothe!" Fiirnel'ther screeched. How dare this male think that she would bed some random person off the streets!

"Who said anything about me, Mistress. No, this child will not be fully a drow but a half-drow." Fiirnel'ther's muscles started to unclench in muted curiosity. _This might be more interesting than I thought. _

"So this is not some sick ploy to become Vandree's patron. Than what do you have in mind, Male." _She could at least ask my name. These Matron's and their power plays. _ Nimor minutely shook his head.

"A dragon shifted into human form. Your child will have most of a dragon's power. With it, you could easily rise a few rankings in this city. If given the right training, your child could see you up to eleventh with ease." Nimor assured.

"Oh?" That one word was filled with all the contempt she had for this male's scheme. "Even assuming you had a dragon willing to go along with this, how will one child accomplish all that you propose? Also, how do you benefit from such a plan? You have nothing to gain."

"Let's just say that I have a particular hatred for a House or two that occupy spots ahead of yours. Your House is my best chance to get my revenge. As to how a single person can accomplish everything I have promised you, children directly from the loins of dragons happen to have special abilities. A dragon's breath weapon for one. I tell you that you will not regret this if you so agree." Nimor looked back at Scylenia quickly. He knew that Fiirnel'ther would assume that he was checking his magic's hold on the priestess. Except he had no spell on the drow. Scylenia had long been a spy for his organization. The priestess slightly nodded. Nimor smirked as he turned back to the Matron Mother.

_This might actually be an opportunity. _ Fiirnel'ther thought with tempered interest. _Revenge is something I can easily understand. If I have this male's background well checked out, I might just do this. A child with the power of dragons... yes I might just do this._ A smile such that had not graced Fiirnel'ther's face in a long time appeared suddenly. A smile that promised nothing but destruction and evil to all that opposed her.

"Give me a few days to think on your proposal, Male. Come back then." With that, Nimor summarily got booted out. He happened to be alright with that.

As Nimor walked out of House Vandree's magnificent compound, he couldn't help but laugh. His plans were going perfectly! Once the foolish Matron Mother had a boy child, and Nimor would make sure that she birthed a male, all of Nimor's true plans would be put in motion. With such a powerful tool, House Vandree would hopefully be able to rise up to at least the 10th House in the city. There, Jaezred Chaulssin would be able to influence Menzoberranzan so much greater than before. Lolth's reign would end, and the patriarchs would rise! Oh yes, he laughed for a long time that night.

After a few days went by, Nimor made his way back to House Vandree. He seemed to be much more expected this time. Drow filled the doorway and marched him into the compound with crossbows trained on him the whole way. He didn't mind. They would have shot him at the door if the Matron had declined his offer.

Walking through the halls for only his second time, he could readily see just why the 2nd House coveted this place. The outside was amazing, but the inside also inspired awe. Carved in exquisite detail, stalagmites made scenes of great beauty throughout the compound. The compound was coveted also because the place radiated power. It was huge! For the 17th House to hold onto such a gem could be considered a miracle in itself.

Finally the procession reached a door that led to the Matron's throne room. Nimor smirked as he walked in. It wouldn't do to make the Matron think him scared. Even if he in fact wasn't, Matron's usually weren't known for there wisdom. Devious nature and smart scheming, yes. Wisdom, no.

"As you commanded, Mistress, I am here to hear your answer." Nimor said as he swept into a grandiose bow.

"Ah yes, the Male." Ah, how his name was a curse on her lips! "I believe that I agree with your bargain. When shall this... act... take place?" Nimor allowed a smirk to appear on his face. He had already won. So thinking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bead that would allow him to call Umbraxakar to this plane from deep within the Plane of Shadows. Casting it on the ground, he called the necessary words and in seconds, a drow walked out of the portal.

"Treachery!" Fiirnel'ther shrieked. Guards came running to surround the two drow before them. All positioned themselves to fire as soon as their mistress gave the command.

"Sigh. Did you have to do that?" Nimor asked. "Now you have upset everyone."

"Heh. Little wyrmling, did you expect me to come in my natural splendor? I thought you wanted your favor to be me mating with a drow female. I can not actually do that in my natural form." Umbraxakar snorted. He sometimes wondered about the intelligence of those who were not dragons.

As the conversation went on, Fiirnel'ther's eyes widened as she finally understood what was going on. She felt slightly embarrassed for her presumption. In true drow fashion, her embarrassment quickly became consumed by her rage. If a dragon did not stand before her, she would spare no mercy for the Male!

"Ok, get started!" Nimor cheerfully chimed in as he looked at the Matron Mother. He then made a rude gesture that had Fiirnel'ther grinding her teeth in rage.

Oh yes, she would spare no mercy on this male. He would scream for her for decades before she finished her punishment upon him.

As the room cleared and the Matron accompanied by the dragon headed to her quarters, Nimor found himself alone. He breathed in deeply. It wouldn't be long now until all of House Vandree became an extension of Jaezred Chaulssin's might. He could already savor it!

**9-10 Months Later:**

"Push, Matron Mother, PUSH!" Tyaphandrea yelled out as she stood at the foot of her mother's bed. Tyaphandrea could already see the crown of the baby's head peaking out. It wouldn't be long now before the baby fell into the waiting hands of the high priestess of Lolth.

Suddenly, Tyaphandrea's grew big as the baby continued to come out. _ NO WAY! Look at that thing! What in the hells did mother mate with! Are those scales? AND WINGS? _ Tyaphandrea truly wished her mother had told her family all the details behind the strange drow's visit about ten months ago. The only thing that they had been told was to expect another child who should be very powerful.

Nimor looked onto the birthing with great expectation. Using his ring, he had been able to get in the Matron Mother's private quarters without detection with ease. The Realm of Shadows mirrored everything. Now he looked on eagerly as his plans started spinning.

Just as Tyaphandrea gasped in surprise, so did Nimor gasp, though for entirely different reasons, when he felt the sheer power emitting from the babe. His face scrunched in confusion. _This babe should not have this kind of power... I don't remember any babe with this type of power at birth. Maybe after a couple of years, but now! _

Nimor and Tyaphandrea looked on with looks of shock as what looked like a full baby dragon finally came from the Matron's womb. It announced its birth with a roar before slowly, skin crept out from behind the scales. To anyone watching, they would say that the scales seemed to lie just below the skin. Both observers were beyond shocked. Nimor had never seen anyone whose dragon blood shined so strongly, and Tyaphandrea could not hide her shock that her mother fucked a dragon.

"Let me see my child!" Fiirnel'ther whispered harshly. Tyaphandrea quickly complied and handed over the boy whose scales still seemed to be shifting underneath his skin.

Fiirnel'ther held up the babe. She could tell. She could tell! This child would be House Vandree's Power. She could tell! Oh how she cackled. That Male might have his own schemes, but it would be her will that succeeded. House Vandree would rise! Under her reign and with her new son to lead, she KNEW that they would succeed.

"His name will be Xexeel the Death in the Shadow, and he will help lead our house to power! I have Foreseen it!" Fiirnel'ther hissed before falling asleep from exhaustion. Tyaphandrea looked even more surprised at her mother's words, while Nimor frowned in the shadows. He soon started smiling again though. Prophecies could be such tricky things after all.

Chapter End

Just wanted to comment on that I know that Fiirnel'ther seemed to accept Nimor's deal rather quickly, but please remember that she dug around in his background. Or I should say the background he has assumed, and everything checked out perfectly. This leads her into a false sense of security. Also, I will be the first to admit that I probably can't do too good of a job on the Drow. I know that they have been done so many times before by amazing authors, but I do hope to at least show a side that is not really ever focused on. My main character will eventually travel to various drow cities besides Menzoberranzan. Also this fic will shift into first person after this chapter... I believe. It might not work out, but if you want to keep reading, at least be prepared for the shift.


End file.
